Play Rough?
by Giulietta Yuu
Summary: Sakura, dengan seluruh kekuatannya berusaha membuat Sasuke 'main kasar', dibantu dengan saran Ino ! Bilang? Sudah. Kasar? Enggak. Kasih kode? Sudah. Kasar? Enggak. Dan Sakura terpaksa melakukan rencana terakhir.. SEMOGA BERHASIL! / FF setelah sekian lama hilang RnR?/


Play Rough…? ~SasuSaku ver.~

Cast: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, chara-chara lain dari Naruto~

Rate: T+, soalnya mention of anu-anuan /?/ AwA Tapi masukin ke M aja ya biar aman, soalnya kan udah menginjak T+ AwA)o)))

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama tentu saja AwA)o))) Cuma pinjam chara~ Plot milik saya, ya~?

Warning: Gaje, AU, OOC, garing akut QAQ FF ini aslinya dari fandom ViViD (dengan pairing Reno x OC dan judul yang sama), dibuat untuk mein baby Renohime_ berdasarkan perbincangan gaje kami di twitter OuO Bakalan di publish versi aslinya (secepat mungkin) di blog saya.

Kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, tolong PM aja, jangan langsung flame~ I'm a sensitive one.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

~oOo~

"Mmm, moshi-moshi, Forehead~! Doushite~?" sahut suara diseberang sana, terdengar ngos-ngosan. Sakura mengernyit, bukan karena panggilan kesayang dari sang sahabat (yang membuat seluruh dunia bakal tahu soal jidatnya), melainkan karena suara ngos-ngosan yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya.

"Ne, Ino-pig, kau sedang apa sih? Habis lari-lari ya? Atau lagi lomba banyak-banyakan push up sama Lee?" kepo Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Gak kok, aku gak lagi ngapa-ngapain, Forehead. Sai-kun! Diam sebentar dulu bisa, gak! Sai-kun~!" Sakura menjauhkan smartphone miliknya dari telinga dan menatap benda canggih itu dengan heran. Ini sebenarnya Ino-pig lagi apa? Terus kenapa Sai disebut-sebut dan diminta untuk berhenti…?

Tunggu… Jangan-jangan Ino dan Sai lagi… Main paint ball! Ino ngos-ngosan karena menghindar dari serangan Sai, tapi Sai tetap melempar bola-bola cat miliknya, makanya Ino meminta dia untuk berhenti. Pasti gitu, pasti.

"Ada apa Forehead? Kok tumben nelepon jam segini? Lagi mau buang-buang pulsa ya?" tanya Ino ngasal, dengan nafasnya yang sudah mulai teratur.

"Bukan, Pig. Ada yang mau kuceritakan sebenarnya, tapi gak enak kalau langsung bicara di telepon. Ketemuan sore ini bisa gak? Bisa ya? Onegaaaai~!" rayu Sakura dengan suara sok melas.

"E-eh? Gak bisa sepertinya. Aku lagi di rumah Sai, dan kami masih punya beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Besok aja ya? Ya? Ya?" tawar Ino. Sakura mengerang sebal, kemudian mengiyakan tawaran sahabatnya.

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Sakura, setelah mengernyit sekali lagi saat mendengar teriakan Ino.

~oOo~

Ino muncul di café sekitar 5 menit setelah Sakura sampai.

"Ino-pig, kau enggak capek apa pakai baju kurungan ayam begitu terus? Tiap ketemu selalu pakai sweater-scarf, lalu sweater-scarf lagi~" kata Sakura, begitu Ino duduk di hadapannya. Sebagai jawaban, Ino hanya memberikan Sakura sebuah seringai psycho yang entah maksudnya apa.

Sakura cuma pernah lihat 'sesuatu' di balik scarf Ino sekali. Lebam sama merah-merah yang kelihatan seperti lovebite. Pernah juga Sakura melihat memar panjang di tangan Ino secara gak sengaja pas dia main ke apato Ino. Sakura yakin banget kalau itu kerjaan Sai, kalau bukan Sai siapa lagi coba? Gak mungkin kerjaan Tom Hiddleston, secara kan mereka beda dunia…. AwA

Tapi… Sai kan kelihatan polos dan baik-baik. Kayaknya dia bukan seorang psikopat ranjang yang suka nyiksa-nyiksa… Tapi memarnya gak nyante! Kayak orang habis adu jotos. Atau jangan-jangan kerjaan mereka kalau lagi berduaan itu main smack down?!

Duh… Ngapain juga dipikirin? Yang penting di sini bukan soal Ino, tapi masalah pribadi Sakura.

"Sebenarnya mau cerita apa, Forehead?" Ino kepo.

"I-itu.. A-ano.." muka Sakura langsung memerah, padahal ngomongnya aja gak jelas.

"Apaan? Serius ah. Jangan bikin kepoooo," rengek Ino sok imut.

"Kira-kira…. Kira-kira gimana… Caranya… Bikin Sasuke mau main kasar ke aku…?" kata Sakura ragu-ragu. Ino melongo, lalu langsung sweatdrop.

Emang konyol sih nanya hal-hal yang 'kurang normal' seperti ini… Terus kenapa Sakura pilih tanya ke Ino? Entahlah, tapi berhubung (setahu Sakura) Ino cukup terbuka dalam hal-hal seperti ini dan otaknya juga cukup hardcore, dialah yang jadi pilihan pertama.

"Segitu pengennya dikasarin? Tukeran pacar aja yuk," tampang Ino serius.

"Apa hubungannya? Gak mau ah. Nanti lubang hidungku ditusuk sama Sai pakai kuas~!" tampang Sakura gak kalah serius.

"Wah~! Kayak proses bikin mumi dong? Otaknya dikorek lewat hidung sebelum dibalsem," Ino berusaha ngelucu, tapi sumpah itu garing banget. Masa soal ngorek-ngorek hidung dijadiin joke…?

"Oke, kembali ke persoalanmu, Forehead. Sasuke itu tipikal lembut dan penuh perasaan, ya? Serius, aku nggak nyangka," Ino mengernyit.

Sakura mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia setuju pada sahabatnya. Dia juga gak nyangka kalau Sasuke itu ternyata lembut di ranjang, penuh perasaan, dan memikirkan partnernya. Selama ini, Sakura selalu berfikir kalau Sasuke itu tipikal sado yang sukanya nyiksa-nyiksa sadis. Ternyata Sasuke adalah tipikal penuh cinta.

"Udah pernah ngodein ke Sasuke kalau kau pengen sekali-kali dikasarin?" tanya Ino. Sakura langsung ngangguk lagi.

"Aku udah cakar-cakar punggungnya ganas, jambak-jambak rambutnya, tapi dia gak ada perubahan sama sekali, Pig. Aku benar-benar kehabisan ide.." keluh Sakura.

"Kalau Sai-kun aku gituin, dia juga gak ada perubahan sama sekali."

"Ino-pig pengen dikasarin juga?"

"Bukan. Aku suruh supaya berhenti."

"YA AMPUN INO-PIG, PLEASEEE! Mana ada laki-laki yang bisa berhenti kalau udah di tengah jalaaaaaaaaaan?" Sakura sweatdrop.

"Ne, Forehead, kau udah pernah bilang kalau sekali-kali pengen dikasarin?" sahut Ino dengan wajah mistis. Jangan-jangan setiap malam Jum'at dia makanin sesajen….

"Eh? Bilang? Rasanya belum… Nanti aku coba bilang deh," muka Sakura memerah lagi.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut, ngobrol ngalor ngidul mulai dari ngomongin kerak telor sampai Inul.

~oOo~

"Ne, Sasuke…" panggil Sakura pelan, duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menggrepe-grepe (?) sebuah tomat ranum yang kelihatan sangat menggoda, mengecek apakah tomat itu sudah cukup umur dan layak konsumsi.

"Ya?" sahut Sasuke pendek, namanya juga lagi sibuk menganui tomat yang sebentar lagi bakal bersarang di lambungnya.

"Kh… Kapan-kapan… Kapan-kapan k-kasarin aku dong…" kata Sakura, dengan wajah yang dironai semburat merah muda.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang tomat menggoda. Dia menatap Sakura, meneliti kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum sangat tipis.

~oOo~

Frustasi.

Sakura ngerasa frustasi karena diapain juga Sasuke gak ngasarin dia sama sekali. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, terdampar café yang sama dengan yang kemarin, menunggu sahabat kesayangannya, Ino, yang PHP (dia janji datang cepat, tapi sudah 35 menit belum juga sampai).

Sakura mau curhat lagi. Siapa tahu kali ini Ino punya ide yang jauh lebih cemerlang.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Ino duduk di hadapan Sakura, memanggil pelayan lalu memesan opera cake dan diet coke. Sakura memesan mocca float lagi, karena mocca floatnya sudah habis dalam proses menunggu Ino (?).

"Ada apa lagi Forehead? Udah berhasil dikasarin?" mata Ino berbinar.

"Boro-boro! Dia tetap lembut seperti biasanya. Padahal aku sudah bilang, lho…" pesanan mereka datang, Sakura mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka sebelum kembali fokus pada Ino.

"Jadi gak berhasil…? Serius? Sebentar… Biarkan aku berfikir Forehead.. AH! Aku ada ide! Bagaimana kalau…" Ino langsung membisikkan idenya pada Sakura. Mata Sakura langsung membulat, shock.

"Ya enggak gitu juga, Ino-pigggg!"

"Percaya padaku deh, Forehead. Kali ini pasti berhasil!" Ino memberikan tatapan menyemangati. Sakura menarik nafas lalu membuangnya pelan, kemudian mengangguk. Semoga kali ini berhasil…

~oOo~

Sakura menatap puas hasil karyanya pada tomat-tomat kesayangan kekasinya yang ada di dalam kulkas. Ini semua ide absurd Ino, oke?

Seluruh Konoha tahu betapa Sasuke cinta tomat-tomatnya, itulah yang mendorong Ino untuk menyuruh Sakura mengecat tomat-tomat Sasuke dengan pewarna makanan berwarna merah muda. Ino juga menyuruh Sakura melukis tomat-tomat itu dengan gambar aneh (dengan pewarna makanan juga tentu saja). Ino yakin sekali, hal ini bakal bikin Sasuke kesal dan mungkin saja bakal bikin Sasuke memberikan apa yang selama ini Sakura inginkan.

Iyalah, orang tomat-tomat ranum menggoda Sasuke sekarang terlihat berbahaya dan begitu…. Melambai.

Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke. Dia merebahkan diri di kasur Sasuke. Menjahili tomat-tomat ternyata agak melelahkan.

Tak lama, matanya menutup dan alam mimpi menelannya.

~oOo~

Sakura menggeliat tidak nyaman, dan dalam sekejap langsung membuka kelopak matanya. Tangannya terasa pegal dan kesemutan. Sakura mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, tapi tak bisa. Dia kemudian tersadar, kalau tangannya diikat.

"Wah, rupanya sudah bangun…" suara Sasuke terdengar berbeda. Makin dingin… Dan liar. Sakura hanya menatap kekasihnya itu sebagai respon.

"Aku tidak mengerti… Kau segitu ingin dikasari, ne, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Mungkin memang harus sekali-kali kita coba," ujar si bungsu Uchiha dengan begitu menggoda. Dengan sigap dan tanpa banyak kata lagi, dia menutup mata Sakura dengan kain hitam.

"Selamat menikmati," kata Sasuke pelan, dan kemudian Sakura bisa merasakan hisapan, disusul gigitan di lehernya. Gigitan dan hisapannya terasa makin kencang, makin kencang, dan Sakura mulai merintih pelan saking kerasnya gigitan dan hisapan kekasihnya.

Ini memang yang Sakura inginkan… Tapi entahlah… Terasa begitu mencekam. Sakura cuma bisa berharap dalam hati, semoga dia selamat… AwA

=OWARU=

/Bacotan author/

JANGAN. BUNUH. SAYA. ATAS. KEGAJEAN INI QAAQ

Oke :3

Ini ff comeback setelah sekian lama menghilang dari FFn orz

Berhubung ada yang pernah minta SasuSaku happy ending, here I am~

Yah, meskipun ini lebih ke ending ngambang :'v

Leave a mark, please? OwO

/menghilang diiringi Design To Kill-nya BOTDF/apasih/


End file.
